


Hermione The Spy

by Tbird1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headgirl Hermione visits the library after curfew and hears voices.  Why are Professor's Snape and Malfoy there and WHAT are they doing?  Adult content, very mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione The Spy

"Oh bugger me."

"What?" Harry and Ron both glanced up as Hermione pulled her book bag to her, pawing frantically through the contents.

"Mione what is it?" Ron asked again when she didn't answer.

"It's not here." She muttered to her. "I must have left it in the library."

"Where are you going?" The red head called after her.

"To the library." Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder on the way to the portrait hole. "Didn't you just hear me say I'd left my notebook there?"

"But it's after midnight." Harry said, glancing down at his watch. "Can't you get it tomorrow? What if someone catch's you out past curfew?"

"Head girl. Remember? Back in a flash." She called out as the portrait swung closed behind her.

"Mental that one is." Ron sighed wearily.

~~~~~~~~~~

"...what did you think it would be like? You're teaching at a boarding school in the middle of Scotland."

"Nox." Hermione whispered, extinguishing the light from her wand. The low rumble of masculine voices rose from deep within the library stacks.

"...guess I wasn't thinking...the way that white shirt stretches across her tits...didn't know I'd be so horny."

Tiptoeing forward in the dark, she saw a soft glow radiating from one of the student reading areas.

"...bloody cock so fucking hard...might explode..."

She recognized the voices of Lucius Malfoy, newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,

"...look so sexy when you do that..."

and Severus Snape, Potions Master. Her eyes widened when she heard a low groan of pleasure.

"...oh you like that do you? Just like in the old days." Lucius Malfoy's voice was low and seductive.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she continued to creep quietly forward. Her breath caught in her throat as she bent at the waist and peered through an opening in the bookcase.

Lucius Malfoy sat on one of the comfortable sofas, his long legs extended out before him. His crisp white linen shirt was open, revealing a toned chest. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the light radiating from the nearby fireplace.

"Off? All the way off?" He chuckled as he lifted his hips and pushed his trousers down his legs, kicking them to the side. Hermione had to cover her mouth to hold back her gasp, when he leaned back against the couch and took his erection in his hand, stroking it firmly. "Why are you making me wait?" He chided gently.

'Oh Merlin.' Hermione's brain screamed as the dark form of Severus Snape stepped into view, his long fingers working slowly at the long line of tiny buttons down the front of his black frock coat.

A fire burned between her legs as she watched the blonde aristocrat lick his lips erotically and run his fist slowly up and down the biggest cock she had ever seen. She struggled not to moan with him as the Potions Master shrugged out his coat, tossing it to the side. Reaching up under her school skirt, Hermione slowly eased her hand under the elastic of her white cotton knickers. She bit down on her lip as she watched her Professor unbutton and remove his white shirt, revealing his pale chest.

"I've missed this with you Severus." Lucius growled, his hand lowering to massage his balls. Hermione shivered as she ran her fingertip through her wet folds, teasing her swollen clit. "Would you hurry up and get naked. I don't want to come all by myself."

Hermione nearly came herself when Severus Snape chuckled, low and deep in his throat. "You'll wait for a long as I want you too, Lucius." He said, his hands dropping to his waist, slowly unfastening his trousers. The head girl leaned forward as his cock sprang forth, hard and eager. 'Oh fuck.' She bit back another groan as he ran his hand along the shaft, stroking himself gently.

"Such a beautiful cock." Lucius moaned, his hand rubbing across the head of his own member.

'Which one?' Hermione thought, wildly. 'They're both pretty bloody amazing.'

Professor Snape was now naked and stroking his own cock with abandon. Hermione wonder if that was it, a shared wank in the library, when Lucius slowly rose from the couch and walked towards the Potions Master.

'Oh bloody fuck, fuck, fuck.' She moaned as the two former Death Eater's kissed, their tongues battling fiercely. Pressing tightly together, the men moaned as they moved their hips, rubbing their swollen cocks against each other. Hermione tried not to pant as she fingered her clit in time with their thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Lucius." Snape growled as the blonde man reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling and stroking. Lucius groaned loudly when Severus reciprocated, pumping his cock firmly.

Hermione's whole body seemed to vibrate with need as the two men kissed and worked their cocks. Pressing her finger inside her wet hole she thrust in and out as she watched the erotic scene.

"Uhhhhhhh." Lucius cried out, his knees buckling a little as he came, exploding into Severus' stroking hand. Panting, his head fell back as his cock jerked, spurting jet after jet of fluid onto the Potions Master's pale chest.

Hermione renewed her assault on her clit, rubbing frantically as Lucius renewed his assault Snape's cock. The dark man's growl of release married with her gasp as they came simultaneously; her on her hand, his splashing across the bare chest of Lucius Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Granger."

"Yes Professor?" She looked up from her cauldron at the sound of her name.

He stood staring down at her, his arms behind his back. She tried not to blush as she remember how he had looked, naked and stroking his cock. "I believe this is yours." He placed her notebook on the table. "Do try to be more careful with your belongings."

"I will Sir." She whispered, but he had already moved away, his black robes billowing behind him.

~~~~~~~~~

"Oh fuck, so good." Lucius moaned, his fingers twisted into the Potions Masters long black hair.

Hermione watched fascinated as Lucius cock disappeared between the Potion's Masters lips, his head bobbing as he sucked and licked.

"Fuck." The aristocrat hissed, his head falling back against the couch, his face a mask of agonized pleasure. Rubbing her clit she bit back a moan as Lucius cried out, his hips thrusting up as he came inside Professor Snape's mouth. Still breathing heavily, the blonde man reached down and pulled the dark man to his feet. Trading places, he kissed Snape deeply before kneeling before the couch and licking the Potions Master's cock from base to tip.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Night after night, Hermione returned to spy on the two men, never knowing what she might see. Some nights they only talked, sipping whiskey and commiserating about the perils of teaching.

Another night she came, whimpering softly, as she watched Professor Snape thrust his hips, burying his cock deep inside Lucius' body. The blonde man on his hands and knees, his hair hanging around his face like a curtain as he shuddered with pleasure.

On yet another night, she watched as the two men lay naked on the couch, kissing and touching gently for what seemed like hours, before sitting up and masturbating side by side. Lucius stroking himself with his left hand, while Severus massaged his own cock with his right, their free hands linked together beside them. Hermione had come with them, biting back her own cry of pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit." Hermione hurried along the darkened corridor. She'd been watching Harry and Ron play a game of exploding snap and had lost track of time. Mumbling something about an extra credit Astronomy project, she'd run from the Common room before they could ask her any questions.

Now peering through the bookcase she struggled to calm her labored breathing.

Professor Snape sat alone of the couch dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. His ever present black frock coat draped across a wing chair beside him. Glancing around and listening carefully, Hermione wondered about Lucius' absence. Curious, she watched as the Potions Master slowly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it from his shoulders. Standing up, he stared straight ahead and dropped his hands to his trousers, his long elegant fingers pulling his belt free before unfastening his trousers. Pushing them off his legs, he tossed them on the chair with his coat. Hermione's finger slid across her wet clit as she watched him run his hands up his thighs, one stopping to fondle his balls, the other moving to stroke along his erection. Returning to his place on the coach, he spread his legs wide, his hand gliding up and down his cock.

"You like to watch us don't you?"

Hermione's shocked scream was cut off by a large hand pressing across her mouth, another hand grabbed her wrist when she tried to pull her hand out of her knickers.

"I don't think so." Lucius whispered in her ear as he pulled her to her feet and pressed her tightly against him. With his hand still covering her mouth, he slipped his hand down over hers and into her knickers. She gasped and struggled against him as he slid his finger through her sopping wet folds. "Oh you really do enjoy watching us." He chuckled, rubbing his finger across her swollen clit. "I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now. Please do not scream." He pulled his hand away from her mouth, but maintained the gentle rubbing across her clit. "Unless of course your coming, then screaming is allowed. Shall I make you come?"

"No. Yes. No. Ah...Oh God." She gasped, feeling frightened and confused and but wanting, no needing to come so desperately.

"You just don't know what you want, do you Ms. Granger?" He chuckled again, running his tongue down the length of her neck and biting gently on her shoulder. "Well come along." She groaned in frustration when he pulled his hand from her knickers and grabbed her hand, pulling her around the bookshelves and into the seating area. "Look Severus, it's our spy." He said cheerfully, pulling her to stand before the couch.

"So glad you could join us, Ms. Granger." The Potions Master stared up at her, his black eyes hooded as his hand rubbed gently across the head of his cock.

"You should feel how wet her pussy is, Severus." He gripped her shoulders and pushed her closer to the couch.

"May I?"

"May you what?" She gasped, still feeling confused and a little bit frightened.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, a shiver ran through her as she watched his hand move slowly up and down his cock.

"Ah. Oh, oh, oh okay."

"Remove your knickers first." He growled, taking his hand from his cock and sitting up straighter on the couch.

'This is mental.' She thought as she pushed her knickers down her legs and stepped out of them. 'These are my Professors. What am I doing here?' The sensible Head Girl voice inside her wondered. 'What you've wanted to do every time you've come back to watch them' the sexual side of Hermione screamed loudly.

"White cotton." Lucius laughed, reaching down to pick up her knickers. "How virginal of you."

"Are you?" Snape asked, reaching under her skirt and running his finger through her wet folds.

"Am I what?" She gasped, as his finger settled on her clit, rubbing across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"A virgin."

"No." She half gasped, half sobbed.

"Lucius said you didn't know if you wanted to come, but you seem quite keen to me. Do you want to come?"

"Oh please." She sobbed.

"Spread your legs." Lucius (she had forgotten about him) whispered in her ear, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

Moving her legs, she fell back against his warm body, groaning as he pressed his long finger inside of her.

"So wet." Severus chuckled, his finger sliding easily across her wet clit.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck." She cried out as she came, thrashing and bucking against Lucius thrusting finger.

"Well that didn't take much." Severus laughed, leaning back against the couch and taking his cock back in his hand.

"No it didn't." Lucius said, holding her against him as she panted and trembled from the after shocks of her orgasm. "Are you okay?" He asked, turning her flushed face to his.

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded, bracing her hand against his bare shoulders. Bare? Glancing down, she saw that he was naked. She hadn't noticed when he'd removed his clothes.

"So. Ms. Granger." Her eyes widened as he slowly unbuttoned her white school shirt. "You're not a virgin. How many..." his lips turned up in a smirk "...men have you been with?"

"Once."

"Once?" He raised an eyebrow, pushing her shirt off her shoulders.

"I've only had sex once." She gasped, when he reached behind her and unfastened her plain white bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it to the side.

"Just the once." He murmured, lowering his head and capturing a nipple with his lips. "And how was it that one time." His lips tickled her breast as he spoke.

"It was...uhmmmm...ahhhhh...I..." She moaned as he flicked at her nipple with his tongue, his hands busy behind her unfastening her skirt.

"Not worth mentioning? I understand. First times are usually like that." She steadied herself on his shoulder as she stepped out of her skirt. Pulling her tightly to him, he stared deep into her soft brown eyes. "Will you kiss me?" He whispered, leaning forward until his lips touched hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his head when his tongue touched hers, rubbing and twisting, lighting the fire between her legs again. "Now." He said pulling away to stare in her eyes. "We know you've been watching us and we've known for a while. You can stay, watch and pleasure yourself. You can join us or you can leave. Keep in mind if you join, we will both be fucking you. The choice is yours."

"I'll stay." She whispered, glancing quickly at the dark man reclining on the sofa. "And I'll join you."

Lucius smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away again. "Now my plan for this evening was to give dear Severus a blow job. Have you ever had a cock in your mouth."

She shook her head 'No.'

"Come on. I'll help you." He took her hand and led her to the couch, urging her to kneel between the Potions Master's legs. Kneeling beside her, he brushed her hair over her shoulders. "It easy. Just start slowly. Give it a lick."

Licking her lips nervously, she glanced up at her normally snarky Professor. He was watching her with eager anticipation, gripping his cock loosely at the base. He took his hand away when she leaned forward and slowly licked his cock from the base all the way up to the tip. "Very good." Lucius spoke from beside her. "Do it again and watch how much he likes it." Keeping her eyes on Snape's face, she licked him again and watched as he gritted his teeth, hissing with pleasure. "Now take the tip in your mouth and lick here." He reached up and rubbed his thumb just below the head, causing the dark man to moan softly. "It's very sensitive." Nodding her head, Hermione rose to her knees and braced her hands on Snape's strong thighs. Moving slowly, she lowered her mouth down on Snape's cock, her tongue flicking along the underside.

"Oh fuck." The dark man moaned, his head falling back and his eyes rolling up in his head.

"Very good. You're a natural. Now watch me." Lucius said, taking Severus into his mouth. Hermione watched carefully as he moved his mouth up and down, his tongue licking and circling.

Nodding, Hermione copied his actions. Snape flinched and tears sprang to her eyes when she gagged, taking him too far down her throat.

"That's okay." Lucius said, rubbing her arm soothingly. "He's big, feel free to use both your hand and your mouth, like this." Snape groaned again as Lucius flicked and licked the head of his cock with his tongue, while stroking his shaft firmly. "Now you." He leaned back on his heels and watched as the Gryffindor licked and ran her mouth, hand and tongue across her Professor's erection. Taking his own aching cock in hand, he stroked himself as he watched, his own need rising up inside of him. "Say something Severus. Don't be so quiet, it's her first time for fucks sake. Let her know how she's doing."

"Uhhh." Snape let out a loud groan, letting Lucius know he'd been holding it back. "It's good." He gasped, his voice shaky. Pumping his cock harder, Lucius watched as Snape grabbed the couch cushions in a white knuckled grip and struggled not to thrust up into the girl's mouth. Lucius hand moved rapidly across his cock as Snape's cock disappeared and reappeared between Hermione's lips. Thrusting up into his fist, he was nearing his own explosion when Severus cried out, his voice frantic. "Lucius, I'm going to come, I don't want to...oh Lucius fuck, in her mouth, not the first time. Oh fuck I'm coming."

With his hand still on his own cock, Lucius pushed Hermione aside and plunged his mouth down on the dark man's cock.

"Uhhhhhh." Severus cried out, thrusting up with his hips as he exploded, shooting jet after jet down Lucius throat, groaning as the blonde wizard swallowed frantically. "Thank you." Snape sighed, collapsing heavily into the couch cushions.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione glanced from one man to the other.

"Oh no dear. He just didn't want to come in your mouth the first time. It can be a bit...surprising if you've never done it before. Come here, kiss me. See what he tastes likes." Lucius continued to stroke himself as she kissed him, her tongue dancing against his. "What do you think?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Salty. It's not like I thought it would taste." She watched as his hand moved rapidly across the head of his cock.

"I'm so close." He moaned softly. "Lick me, take me in your mouth for a moment, I want to feel your tongue on me. Lie down here, on your side. "Oh fuck." He hissed, taking his hand away as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock. "Slowly." He said as she took him her mouth, laving her tongue across him like he had showed her. "Such a wonderful tongue you have, Mr. Granger. You really are a natural. Lie on your back. I want to come all over your pretty little tits."

Flipping over onto her back, Hermione stared up at Lucius as straddled her waist, his left hand almost a blur has he moved it across his cock. "Oh fuck I'm going to come." He moaned. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. Stick out your tongue." He groaned as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open, her pink tongue sticking out. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. "Uhhhhhhhh." He cried out as his balls clenched and his stomach tightened. Aiming his cock, he groaned as his come splashed across her chest and her tits. Jolts of pleasure made his muscles tremble as he squeezed his cock, milking out the last of his juices. Aiming again, he watched as a small amount landing on her waiting tongue, making her flinch in surprise. "Open your eyes and swallow." He panted.

"It's thick." She said. "And hot. But it tastes good.

"Mmm." He panted, pulling himself up and collapsing on the couch next to Severus. "Your turn." He muttered.

Chuckling the Potions Master stood and retrieved his wand from his frock coat. Holding out his hand, he pulled Hermione to her feet and hugged her to him. "Too bloody old to be rolling about on the floor." He mumbled, pointing his wand at a small area rug. Hermione smiled as it rippled and swelled, transforming into a large round bed. Tossing his wand on his coat, he lay down on his side, his head propped up by one hand and stared up at her, waiting, watching. Trembling slightly, Hermione crawled across the soft surface and positioned herself next to him, her brown eyes meeting his black ones. Still silent, his expression unreadable he ran his index finger across her shoulder and down her arm. A small sigh escaped her lips as he touched her stomach, running his finger across her skin, smearing and spreading Lucius' come.

"You have surprised me Ms. Granger." He said slowly, his deep baritone vibrating in his chest. "Never" he lowered his head and licked her breast, cleaning off a patch of drying come "in my wildest imagination" he licked lower, clearing off another spot "did I ever picture you" rising up slightly he licked across her chest "as such a" he licked the come from her other breast "perverted little slut." Pushing himself up, he continued to lick, cleaning her of all Lucius' juices. "I underestimated you." Frowning, he stared down at her, his face serious. "May I kiss you?"

Nodding her head, Hermione closed her eyes as he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue gently licking her bottom lip. Opening her mouth to him, she shivered as he pressed his tongue inside, his tongue dancing intricately with hers. She moaned softly as his fingertips crawled lightly over her skin, pinching and gently tugging on her nipple. Pulling her tongue into his mouth, he sucked on it tenderly as he guided her hand down, wrapping her fingers around his growing erection.

"Mmmm." He moaned softly, lifting his face to stare down at her as fingers carefully explored the velvet skin of his cock. "That's nice." He whispered as she grasped him gently, rubbing her thumb across the soft rounded head. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her tiny. hand running up and down his cock. "So if I touch your pussy," he placed his large hand on her stomach, rubbing gently, "are you going to explode like an Erumpent horn again?"

"Sorry." She whispered, blushing crimson. "That wasn't supposed to a happen like that."

"Don't apologize." He said, kissing her deeply. "I found it incredibly erotic." Lowering his head, he kissed her passionately as his fingers worked their way down to her sodden folds. She gasped into his mouth as he slid his finger across her swollen clit. Closing her eyes, she arched her back as he gently rubbed her heated sex. She opened her eyes when lips closed on her nipple, licking and teasing gently, Lucius had joined them, his long blonde hair tickled her skin. He raised his head from her breast and captured Severus' lips in a searing kiss.

The two men kissed and licked and nibbled until the Head girl was writhing and moaning, begging them to let her come. Pushing her legs apart, the Potions Master positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her wet heat. Her eyes flew open and she whimpered softly as his cock stretched her inexperienced channel.

"Shhhhhh." Lucius whispered, pressing his lips to hers. "Just relax." He lowered his head and bit her nipple. She gasped at the sudden sharp pain in her breast as Severus thrust forward with his hips, burying himself deeply inside her.

"She's almost as tight as your arse, Lucius." The dark man groaned "I could come already."

"Good." The blonde man laughed, running his hand up and down his eager erection. "Then it will be my turn all the sooner."

"Not bloody likely." Severus groaned, taking a deep breath and moving his hips, pulling his cock out before thrusting back inside. Moving gingerly, he slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, dragging his cock in and and out of her wet heat.

"How are we doing love." Lucius asked, pressing his lips to Hermione's as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Oh." She whimpered softly. "It feels...so...good. Never imagined...never thought..."

"You're hit, Severus." He laughed.

"Naturally." Snape growled. Lifting his head, he turned his face towards Lucius. "Kiss me you fucking blonde bastard." He grunted thrusting his tongue roughly into Lucius mouth, kissing him fiercely. Hermione cried out in pleasure as Severus thrust harder and faster, his thick cock rubbing against her swollen clit.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh." Hermione gasped as the tension grew larger inside of her, building and building.

"That's right, let it go." Lucius crooned hotly in her ear, his large hand rubbing across her breasts and her stomach. "Let it go Hermione, come for us."

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" She cried out, her back arching as the tension exploded inside of her. Snape shuddered and growled as her muscles squeezed him almost painfully.

Pulling back, he thrust inside of her and froze, white lights flashing behind his closed eyelids as he came. Breathing heavily, he rocked his hips, grunting as emptied himself inside of her. Panting he collapsed heavily on the bed.

Grabbing Hermione around the waist, Lucius pulled gently. "Up. Get up. Get on your hand and knees." His rising lust gave his voice a frantic edge. Struggling to move her heavy limbs, she climbed slowly to knees. Running his hand down her spine, Lucius grasped his swollen cock and rubbed it up and down slippery folds. Groaning, he moved his hips forward, quickly burying himself balls deep into wet heat. "Oh you're tight." He moaned, pausing for a moment to savor the velvety glove feeling surrounding his cock. Gripping her hips tightly, Lucius moved his hips rapidly, loving the sharp sting as his balls slapped against her ass.

"Oh fuck, Lucius." She hissed, moaning as his thick cock rubbed the already overly sensitized nerves in her pussy. "Oh that feels so good." She whimpered, lowering her face to the bed and raising her ass higher in the air.

Severus watched as Lucius thrust rapidly with his hips. He could tell by the look on his face and the tight grip on her hips that he was already struggling not to come. Reaching out he placed his fingertip lightly on the Gryffindor's swollen clit, rubbing gently. When Hermione cried out loudly and Lucius' steady thrusts faltered, he knew that she was coming, her muscles squeezing Lucius swollen member like a vise. Smiling to himself, he watched Lucius as he came, his beautiful face contorting as waves of pleasure pulsed through his body. His muscles shuddering violently as he released.

Hermione rested her sweaty face on her arms as she felt Lucius grow soft inside her, his larges hands rubbing soothingly across her back and down the swell of her ass.

"So Hermione?" Professors Snape's baritone voice rumbled, as he reached out to brush the hair away from her sweaty face. "Are you sorry you spied on us?"

"Not a bit." She panted, her voice breathy and gasping. "Same time tomorrow night?"


End file.
